Fullmetal Alchemist Remix
by DarkZeroX
Summary: The dramatic story of Ed and Al's tales rewritten by me. I have seen every episode of the Jap version but none of the english. I don't know if there will be any difference between the 2 stories
1. Chapter 1

Full Metal Alchemist (Prologue)

"…Grrr…It's so hot…"

"Well were in a desert, what did you expect? Ice cold air conditioning?"

"…"

"Listen. You're not going to feel any better moping around and hunching."

"What's wrong with hunching?"

"Well for one thing it's not good for your back…and you look smaller that usual…"

Twitch.

"WHO ARE YOU A CALLING ULTRALY SUPER SMALL MIDGET THAT MAKES YOU WANT TO STEP ON HIM BUT YOU CAN'T BECAUSE HE CAN FIT THREW THE CURVES AND ESCAPE THE WRATH OF A SHOE?" Grabs a big rock and ties it to a stick "Al! Get back here!"

"AHHH!" Runs away

"Come back here!"

"No!"

"Then stop!"

"No!"

"Well pick one!"

"I don't want tooooooooo!"

-Chapter One- "The Beginning"

Edward Elric was 8 and Alphonse Elric was 7 years old when they did their first transmission of alchemy. The both of them turned ordinary sand into a doll for their friend Winery. Alchemy is a power which can make things into other things with the same amount of mass as the original object. Which states one of the laws of alchemy. The principle of equivalent Trade. Though it is still only a science, the laws of nature still apply as well. Edward and Alphonse learned that the hard way.

-----

4 years later…

Al: Brother, wake up.

Ed: Uhhh….ZzZzZz…

Al: Your gonna be late! The test is today!

Ed: ZzZzZz….What time is it?…

Al: 10 AM

Ed: Oh, okay………………………………………………….TEN AM?

Today is the day of the National Alchemy Qualification Test. It begins at 8:30 AM. Ed, of course, is running a little late. Well, hell of a lot late actually. Ed starts funning to the academy Usually you would see people around the age of 18, 19, 20, and up taking the test. Ed is only 12. He is a self-proclaimed genius where he comes from, and is known in many places. This is because of his hard work and determination. Though he does have motivation behind this. It's not like he woke up one day and decided to become a National Alchemist. It all started when Ed and Al were still little. Around 10 and 9 I'd say…You see, their dad left for the army. He was an alchemist to. So they lived with only their mom. One day after picking fruit Ed and Al came home to a devastating site. Their mom had fainted and would not wake up. At the hospital she came to for a brief moment, "You are his children" she said, "I love you both…good by…" And she died.

Ed didn't take this lightly. Nor did Al. At the day of her funeral the two of them both stood over her grave. Ed then thought of something, something that he should never have.

Ed: Let's bring her back…

Al: Huh? How?

Ed: With alchemy. Remember when we read dads journals and studies? There was a recipe for what you would need to create the average adult human being. Remember?

Al: Kinda…but…

Ed: Yeah! It's perfect! It won't fail us!

But first they needed more training. Eventually they found a woman who would teach them. They stayed with her and returned after a month of training. They were ready. So it was set. A plan to restore their mother from the dead back to life. They both went searching for the ingredients needed.

**Element**

Mass of element  
in a 70-kg person

oxygen

43 kg

carbon

16 kg

hydrogen

7 kg

nitrogen

1.8 kg

calcium

1.0 kg

phosphorus

780 g

potassium

140 g

sulfur

140 g

sodium

100 g

chlorine

95 g

magnesium

19 g

iron

4.2 g

fluorine

2.6 g

zinc

2.3 g

silicon

1.0 g

rubidium

0.68 g

strontium

0.32 g

bromine

0.26 g

lead

0.12 g

copper

72 mg

aluminum

60 mg

cadmium

50 mg

cerium

40 mg

barium

22 mg

iodine

20 mg

tin

20 mg

titanium

20 mg

boron

18 mg

nickel

15 mg

selenium

15 mg

chromium

14 mg

manganese

12 mg

arsenic

7 mg

lithium

7 mg

cesium

6 mg

mercury

6 mg

germanium

5 mg

molybdenum

5 mg

cobalt

3 mg

antimony

2 mg

silver

2 mg

niobium

1.5 mg

zirconium

1 mg

lanthanium

0.8 mg

gallium

0.7 mg

tellurium

0.7 mg

yttrium

0.6 mg

bismuth

0.5 mg

thallium

0.5 mg

indium

0.4 mg

gold

0.2 mg

scandium

0.2 mg

tantalum

0.2 mg

vanadium

0.11 mg

thorium

0.1 mg

uranium

0.1 mg

samarium

50 µg

beryllium

36 µg

tungsten

20 µg

Such a long list did not take a short time. They searched high and low, and worked for the money to but the items that could be bought. It took them nearly a year to complete the list.

"Brother."

"Hmm."

"What if we never get everything we need?"

"Don't worry Al, we'll get everything." Ed put on a really big smile, "We'll find everything and mom will be back and we will all live happily ever after!"

"Yeah!"

The two brothers walked on laughing and talking about how they were going to be a family again.

After that year passed they finally had everything they need and the exact amounts. Ed carefully read his father journals while Al out everything into a big tube and drew a transmission circle around it. They both put their hands on the circle and it began. A bright yellow light flashed around the room.

"Al! It's working! It's really working!"

Al smiled back at him and got back to concentrating on what they were about to accomplish. Then it happened.

"Al! Al!…AAAAALLLLLLLLL!"

Ed was on the ground trying to fight the pain. His leg had been torn off. Al was no where to be found.

"Bastards…They took me leg. And my brother…Al!"

Then he heard something talking. He crawled closer and closer to the sound. is that…"

He thought he had found Al. but it wasn't him. It was the monster he had created. It was his mother's head. But it looked monstrous. Al screamed and tried to get up. He then realized he only had and smashed into the wall knocking down one of his father's armors that he collected. He started crying.

"It was perfect. It wasn't wrong. We were wrong. AL!"

Then he saw the armor. Lying there. And he remembered reading about how one could transmute a soul into something like a body. For example: A suit of armor. He drew a circle inside the armor where the back of the neck would be with his own blood. But he also had to give up something in return; as the law stated. He soaked his finger in blood and drew a circle on his arm, his leg, and on his heart.

"Please...Please give him back. Take what ever you want! Anything!...Even my heart." A few tears went down his cheek, "Just please...GIVE ME BACK MY BROTHER!"

The last thing Ed remembered was the pain of his arm being ripped off and the suit of armor crying his name and picking him up. After that, he blacked out.

The house was now empty except for the creature that stood in the middle of the room.

"Edu...Edwardo...Aru….Alphonse..."


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2- "Auto Mail"

"Ugh…."

"Shh! I think he's waking up!…Ed?…Edu?"

Ed awoke on a dark, gloomy, rainy day. His missing arm and leg were now taped up in bondage. He was very tired, even though he had been asleep for the past two days since they tried resurrecting their mom. After Ed had fainted Al brought him over to their Grandma'"s house where she and their friend Winry lived. They ran an auto-mail business. Rockbell, which was their last name, Auto-Mail" it was called. Auto-mail is metal mechanical limbs. Auto meaning automatic, and mail meaning a kind of armor. If you were missing a limb on your body you could buy one and have attached on to your body, which is a very painful process. "Even the toughest full grown adults would cry when connecting it to the nerves." Grandma would always say.

After Ed was brought to Grandma's house a mysterious military man name Roy Mustang came to the house after seeing the lights of human alchemy shined through the home of the Elric brothers. Ed managed to secretly stay awake to hear what he had to say. Apparently, he was the only one to reply to the letters he sent in his secret search for his missing father.

"My name is Colonel Roy Mustang. I am here because I was sent a letter regarding the disappearance of these two boy's father. I to have been looking for him for quite a while. Though after seeing this boys performance, the fact that he is still alive after attempting human alchemy proves him to be far more interesting than his father. In my opinion I think when he grows up he could become a National Alchemist. I shall await his arrival."

He left after asking Ed's grandma to tell him about what he has said. Of course she didn't because she didn't want him ending up to be a dog of the military. But Ed heard everything so there was no stopping him.

"Ed? Are you okay? It's me, Winry."

She helped him to sit up. His grandma walked over to him and took of the bandages.

"Grandma?"

"Hmm…"

"We have some money still left in the house. My savings and some of the money dad left us when he left."

"No, you don't owe me anything for this."

"No it's not that. I want you to put auto-mail on me."   
Everyone stared at him. He explained how he heard everything Roy said and that he wanted to become a National Alchemist. He could get almost unlimited research on how he could try to get his brother's body back, and how the silver watch National Alchemist receive increases the wearers power. 

So they agreed.

A few hours later, in a separate room, Winry and Grandma were installing Ed's new metal arm.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Ed screamed in pain as they put the metal arm and leg on him, "Oh god! I've never felt such pain! AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Grandma looked at him, "Like I've always said…even the toughest of all full grown adults would cry in pain…"

"But this is nothing compared to the pain Al has to go through…AHHHHHH!"

Ed said that as he though of how Al would never be able to enjoy life as everyone else does.

Al sat down and leaned on the door of the room Ed was being operated in while listening to him cry and yell in pain.

"Ni-sa….hang in there…"

Al wanted to cry, but no tears came down.


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3- "The Desert City"

Ed-16 Al-14

"Ahhhh…That's soooo much better" The stupid hot sun is about to melt my auto-mail!"

Ed was drinking juice at a local bar while Al watched him. Only a few moments ago Ed and Al found them selves in a town at the eastern edge of a remote region, in the middle of a blazing hot desert.

4 minuets ago…

"Huff…puff…huff…Al! It would have been a lot easier if you had started running around like that. You're made of metal that weighs more than Santa after christmas dinner! It took me forever to dig you out of the sand!"

Ed just kept on yelling and complaining. Blah blah blah. Al just stood their, not knowing what to say as Ed raged on. After about what seemed like 17 years had passed, Ed said something and kicked Al. Al's suit of armor opened up and released 30 pounds of sand his suit collect while buried in it, which now buried Ed.

"Hehe…" ;; Al tip toed away from the sane pile. Ed jumped up and ran after Al. They ran, and ran, and ran. And after that they ran some more. Ed chased his younger brother all over the desert to the next city. Seeing the city Ed ditched Al and ran straight to the entrance. Huff and puffing Ed was while Al was fine as can be. Al looked at his tiny brother while he gasped for air.

"Ni-san? Are you okay?"

"Do I", Ed took a breath, "Look o", Ed took another breath, "Kay to", One more, "Yo…huh?", Ed smelled something and started sniffing. Sniff, sniff, "Brother, you smell that?"

Al looked at him. Ed backed off and started sniffing again. He then heard something and realized what it was.

"Water!" Ed ran toward the smell and sound, "WATER WATER WATER WATER WATER WATER WATER WAAAAAAAATTTTTEEEERRRR!"

Ed saw the fountain and jumped for it. He grabbed a cup that was hooked on to the fountain, then he saw the water…which wasn't water.

"Blood?" Al said behind him, "What is this, some freaky vampire city?"

"No…it's wine."

"Wine?…"

A man grabbed Ed's arm and screamed at him, "You're too young to be drinking from here!"

Which brings us to where we were in the beginning.

"Ahhhh…That's soooo much better" The stupid hot sun is about to melt my auto-mail!"

Ed was drinking juice at a local bar while Al watched him. The bartender looked at him and laughed.

"I'm sorry about yelling at you before, I didn't realize that you two are not from around here. I thought you were just one of those pesky imbeciles trying to drink or get drunk underage. Who are you anyhows?"

Ed looked at him and chuckled, "Have you ever heard of the Fullmetal Alcehmist?"

The bartender looked at him, "So you must be…the…the…"

Ed smiled, "Yup"

The bartender walked up to Al and said, "The great Fullmetal Alchmist!"

"WHAT?", Ed looked around and people started to crowd around Al.

"It's him! The Fullmetal Alchemist!"

Al looked at Ed and said, "Not me, older brother."

A man looked at Ed and said, "You mean that pipsqueak over there?" And at the same time another man said, "Huh, that little 9 year old looking dude?"

Twitch.

Ed grabbed both of them and spun them around while yelling, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A LITTLE KIDERGARTNER WHO SHOULD BE TAKING A NAP OR BE DRINKING WARM MILK FROM A BOTTLE?"

Ed threw them some where, forcing Al to back away so he wouldn't get hit by one of them. He bumped into a radio in the bar causing it to fall and break.

"Ahhh!" Yelled the bartender, "Not my radio! It's going to start soon!"

Ed and Al had no clue what he was talking about. Al was about to fix it but Ed took the chance to prove himself.

"Don't worry, I can fix it with a little alchemy."

He drew a matrix circle and placed the broken radio pieces in the middle of it. He clapped his hands and placed them on the edge of the circle. "Transmute!" He yelled, and the circle started to light. Then there was a huge bright flash of light, blinding everyone for a moment. When the light cleared the radio was back to it's original from.

Everyone gasped. The bartender looked at him and said, "You can perform miracles to?"

Ed just looked at him and said, "No, that was alchemy. The ability transmute a certain mass to another object with the same mass. In this case, the radio pieces were the same mass as the radio it self. Therefore I could simply restore it back to its former state."

Everyone wowed at him. Ed stood up.

"But what is the miracle you speak of?"

The bartender led him to a seat, "Sit down, and I shall tell you the power of our God."

End of Chapter 3


End file.
